How to Earn Your Evil Princess Patch
by Corencio
Summary: Doofenshmirtz's latest plan, while highly unoriginal, puts all of Danville in peril... from a completely unexpected antagonist. And she wants Phineas to rule the Tri-State Area at her side... Strong undertones of Phinabella. Yay formulaic writing!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I've only been watching Phineas and Ferb for about a month now, but it has already inspired me to write something. And then I saw this disturbingly awesome meme… well… I won't post a link, but suffice it to say that the person did not like Isabella. Specifically because she has creepy-stalker potential. I personally don't have a problem with Isabella's crush on Phineas, but I thought I'd give my own little twist to it. =P Enjoy. And review! Srsly… the story means nothing if people don't give feedback.**

"What'cha doin'?"

"Oh, hey Isabella! We're not sure yet," Phineas replied. He and Ferb were lounging under the tree in their backyard. Perry the Platypus let out a small growl next to them.

Isabella gave Phineas her most adorable smile. "Wanna come over to my house?" she suggested. "My mom is making paella!"

"That sounds delightful!" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb blinked his approval. The step-brothers stood up and were about to walk out, but then Phineas and Isabella noticed something missing.

"Hey... where's Perry?" they asked simultaneously.

"Jinx!" Isabella declared gleefully. She and Phineas laughed. Ferb rolled his eyes. "You can bring the soda over when lunch rolls around, kay?" With that, they left the backyard and crossed the street.

Meanwhile, Agent P snuck into the kitchen. Lawrence Fletcher was sitting at the breakfast table, enjoying his toast while reading the morning newspaper. He looked up after the refrigerator door opened and closed, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Perry landed in his chair and hopped onto the floor of his lair, skillfully dodging the falling chunks of ice.

"Ooh, sorry about that, Agent P," Major Monogram mumbled as Perry went back to his seat. "I'd come up with an excuse, but we have bigger fish to fry. Doofenshmirtz's latest scheme, while hardly original, is perhaps his most evil plan to date. He has a new machine that will repair anything... including all of the 'inator's that have already been destroyed. It's up to you to fix... er... unfix the problems he is sure to create. We're counting on you, Agent P." The video screen went blank, and Perry leapt into his platypus-shaped rocket car, taking off through the sewer tunnels.

"So, what are your brothers up to today?" Stacy asked.

"They went over to Isabella's," Candace responded. "If they get into trouble over there, I can only hope Ms. Garcia-Shapiro knows what she's doing. Besides, Isabella probably has her own plans to keep Phineas busy."

"Ya know, I've always wondered about those two," Stacy pointed out. She took a seat next to Candace on her bed. "Are they, like, together?"

"Eeew! No," Candace answered quickly. "I can only imagine the horrors of Phineas having a girlfriend..."

"But still, they seem to like each other a lot," Stacy said. "They spend a lot of time together... and she's the only other girl around here that's in his age group."

"What about the other Fireside Girls?"

"They don't count."

"Point taken. Although, I have this sneaking suspicion that Isabella has a crush on him..." Candace knew she was making an understatement.

"Does he seem interested?" Stacy asked.

"Please. It's Phineas we're talking about. His interests include building stuff, having fun, and driving me crazy. ...Why ARE we talking about Phineas, anyway?" Candace gave her friend a quizzical look.

"Because when your brothers aren't doing something weird or building something cool, you tend to get a little paranoid," Stacy admitted. "I figured talking about him would keep you relatively sane."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense—hey, wait a minute!"

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" As the evil jingle ended, Perry crashed through the door and rolled into a fighting stance. An energy beam flew by him, hitting the broken door. Perry watched as the gaping hole sealed itself up.

"I've been waiting for you, Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz declared. He sat at the controls of a menacing-yet-cliché-looking laser cannon. He picked up a remote next to it and hit a button. Perry jumped, expecting some kind of trap. Instead, a curtain of energy flashed around Doofenshmirtz. Perry's eyes darted around wildly, trying to locate the evil scientist. Suddenly, his agent hat flew off of his head. He spun around and picked up the hat... but as soon as he touched it, it exploded, entangling Perry in cloth. There was another flash, and Doofenshmirtz appeared next to the trapped agent.

"So, now that you're tied up, let me tell you how this is going to work," Doofenshmirtz started. "That was the Invis-inator, by the way. Did you recognize it? And also, meet my latest invention, the Reconstruct-inator!" Dramatic music played in the background as Doofenshmirtz indicated the new laser cannon. "As Major Monogram probably told you, it can remake anything I choose!" He left Perry's side and walked toward the controls. "That's right, Perry the Platypus... you may have foiled all of my plans this summer, but now, they will all come back to haunt you!" He picked up the remote. "And I can control all of them with this handy little remote. Do you like it? Now, Perry the Platypus, FACE YOUR DOOM!" He hit a button, turning on a spotlight above a machine Perry distinctly remembered destroying: the Turn-Everything-Evil-inator. His platypus eyes widened as the machine turned towards him and prepared to fire...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Holy smoof… so THIS is what it feels like to be popular. O.o I'm glad so many people responded! Thank you all for the feedback! ^_^ Although I feel I should warn you, updates won't nearly be this regular. I'm lucky to have finished the second chapter so quickly. Actually, it's not even luck… I had a lot of it planned/written out… from here on, I'm winging it. ^^; But… yes! Keep watching for more drama!**

Back at the Garcia-Shapiro household, Isabella was sitting next to Phineas and Ferb on the couch. They had just finished lunch, and were now watching the Uncovery Channel. Isabella was strangely soda-less, but she didn't mind.

"So Isabella, any big plans for the Fireside Girls this week?" Phineas asked casually.

"Not really," Isabella responded. Secretly, she was tickled pink… well… more pink than usual, by Phineas's question. "The others want time to earn their Relaxation patches. Plus, we've already done so much this summer."

"There's always more to do," Phineas said in his usual optimistic tone.

Ferb turned the volume up. "Is there anything we can do?" asked a charismatic voice. "Malnutrition is the number one threat facing the world at this very moment. Experts believe that food efficiency is the solution, but of the six billion people in the world, there are still one out of twelve people suffering from hunger."

"That's horrible!" Phineas exclaimed. "Here we are, sitting here relaxing after a delicious meal, and about five-hundred million people in the world are starving…"

"It is pretty sad," Isabella agreed. She saw a familiar glint in Phineas's eye. "…But can you really end world hunger in one afternoon?"

Phineas gave her a confident grin. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

Perry rolled out of the way, letting the Turn-Everything-Evil-inator zap Doofenshmirtz's wall harmlessly. With only a slight struggle, he broke free of the hat-trap. He quickly dodged a few more blasts, scooping up his real agent hat in the process. He threw it like a boomerang, hoping to knock the remote out of Doofenshmirtz's hand.

But for once, the doctor was one step ahead. He laughed maniacally as the Turn-Everything-Evil-inator zapped Perry's hat. It flew back at its owner, blades extended, spinning wildly. Perry ducked, reaching into the hat as it flew overhead. Then he ran at Doofenshmirtz, making another attempt to snatch away the remote. The TEE-inator fired, forcing Perry to jump away from the beam and summersault over Doofenshmirtz's head. The evil agent hat changed direction, hurtling towards Doofenshmirtz. The scientist let out a small shriek and threw up his arms to protect himself. But the hat flew right over him, landing in its rightful spot on Perry's head. Perry put the anti-evil remote back into his pocket and smirked.

"What the… oh, Perry the Platypus, very clever," Doofenshmirtz commented. "And by clever, I mean… er… completely UN-clever!"

Perry raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Haha!" Doofenshmirtz aimed his remote, and the TEE-inator fired off several ominous shots. Perry dodged, escaping onto the balcony. The blasts flew past him, hurtling towards the suburbs of Danville.

Ferb and Isabella sat next to her swimming pool, welding a giant piece of metal into the shape of a ring. Phineas was inside, working on the blueprints while making a few delivery calls. Isabella was just about to go in and check on him when something knocked her to the ground. She let out a small scream. Ferb looked up from his work, dropped his tools and rushed over… he had been too busy to notice the mysterious laser beam. At the same time, Phineas and Ms. Garcia-Shapiro rushed out.

"Isa!" Vivian cried out, kneeling down to hold her daughter. Phineas ran up next to Ferb, his face fraught with worry.

"What happened?" Phineas asked. Ferb could only shrug and mimick Phineas's look. Isabella groaned and opened her eyes. "Isabella! You're okay!"

"Yeah…" the girl mumbled. Strange thoughts were clouding her mind. She looked over at the kid with the triangle-shaped head and her heart fluttered. But when she saw the kid standing next to him, she was consumed by rage. She jumped out of her mother's arms and backed away from the two brothers. "Keep him away from me," Isabella hissed, pointing at Ferb.

Phineas gave Ferb an odd look. "What's wrong?"

"He… he attacked me!" Isabella exclaimed. She was just as clueless as the others, but blaming Ferb suddenly made perfect sense to her. Phineas and Ferb did everything together. And as long as they were together, she would never get any alone time with Phineas. "I turned my back for a second, and… and…"

"Ferb! Is this true?" Phineas asked, giving his step-brother a skeptical look. Ferb's eyes widened.

"I have no idea what she's talking about!" Ferb declared.

"He's lying!" Isabella shouted angrily. "What else could have happened? We were both out here, he had his tools…"

"He what!" Vivian exclaimed. Then she glared at Ferb. "Ferb… I think you should go."

Phineas was almost as speechless as Ferb. "But… but…"

"Phineas, I'm sorry, but I don't want him near my daughter right now."

Ferb shook his head, grabbed his toolbox and stormed off. Phineas was about to follow, but Isabella reached for his hand.

"Phineas… please stay," she implored. He gave her a confused, apologetic look. "I'm sorry about Ferb… I don't know what came over him. He probably needs to be alone for a little while. And we still have the project to finish, remember?"

"Project?" Ms. Garcia-Shapiro asked.

"Yeah, we're trying to…" Phineas started.

"It's just… um… something the Fireside Girls asked for," Isabella interrupted. "Ferb was just helping us with it."

"Oh… I see," her mother said. "I guess that's fine. But Phineas, dear, make sure you're home before dinner." With that, she walked back inside, mumbling negative sentiments. Isabella smirked. Her plan was working out beautifully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Woohoo! Okay. Things are moving fast, as they usually do when Phineas and Ferb are involved. Thanks again for all the watches and reviews ^_^ Oh, and sidenote… I realized a while ago I had been using the wrong name. It's the Turn-Everything-Evil-inator, not the MEE-inator. Mistake fixed. …YES. It matters. Just like the aglet. _**

Perry waited out on the balcony, sure that Doofenshmirtz would follow. After about ten seconds, he wasn't so sure. Then, the wall separating Heinz's penthouse lair from the outside began to rise. Perry braced himself.

"Gah, stupid remote," Doofenshmirtz mumbled, hitting it against his hand a few times. "It's bad enough getting the REMOTES mixed up… this one just has too many buttons…" He hit another button, but nothing obvious happened. He shrugged, and Perry attacked.

"I don't get it," Phineas mumbled. "Ferb wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"I don't get it, either," Isabella said with false sympathy. "But that's what happened."

"So why did you lie to your mom?" Phineas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… I didn't want her to know we were working on something so important," Isabella bluffed. "She probably wouldn't have understood."

"I guess you're right… Well, that Nutrition-izer won't build itself," Phineas said, trying to look on the bright side. "But without Ferb's help, it definitely won't be finished by tonight…" He sighed, walked over to the ring, and began working. Isabella was about to join him, but suddenly her mind clouded again. She saw Doofenshmirtz's strangely shaped building, and heard his odd German accent speaking in her head.

"What… who does this Doofenshmirtz guy think he is?" the girl wondered. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro takes orders from no one!" She shook her head furiously, shaking away the evil brainwashing message. It wasn't very hard to do. Then she looked to the city, taking note of the Doofenshmirtz building for the first time. A new plan began to form.

"Um… Phineas?"

"Yeah Isabella?"

"I changed my mind. You should go home and make sure Ferb is okay. He is your brother, after all." She gave him a warm smile. Phineas looked over the current project. "Don't worry, I'll keep the stuff safe," Isabella assured him. He returned her smile, and her heart melted.

"Thanks, Isabella." After a quick hug, Phineas ran back across the street. Isabella watched him dreamily, but as soon as he was gone, her focus snapped back to Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz stood to the side with a maniacal grin on his face, watching Perry the Platypus fight off about ten other robot platypuses. Inside, the Plata-Proliferator-inator was spitting out more copies. Perry made light work of the robot army, but Doofenshmirtz wasn't discouraged.

"Fine, go ahead and break my toys," he sneered. "I mean, I know you've done this all before, with the breaking in, the trapping, the explaining, but this time it's different! It looks the same, except this time, I will not be defeated!"

After smashing one more robot, Perry jumped over to the Metal-Destructinator. In two quick blasts, he turned both the Plata-Proliferator-inator and the Slave-inator into broccoli. Doofenshmirtz stared, dumbfounded.

"What… what… I didn't even get to use that one yet!" he shouted in protest. "That's it, Perry the Platypus…" He brought out a remote, which Perry instantly turned to broccoli. "Ha! Fooled you!" Doofenshmirtz pulled out the real remote and hit a button. Perry jumped into the air, but an energy beam hit him on the way down. He clattered to the floor like a rock, completely immobile. "I know… the Freezeanator has bad memories attached to it… but, it was just such a good idea, I couldn't pass it up." He walked back inside, taking the Perry statue with him. "What did I tell you, Perry the Platypus? Finally, victory is MINE!"

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Doofenshmirtz wondered. He went over to the closet to hide his nemesis from prying eyes, and then answered the door. There stood a little girl in her orange uniform, holding out a small log.

"Fireside Girls, special delivery!"

"Ooh, perfect!" Doofenshmirtz declared. "Normally I'd try and resist, but this is a special occasion."

"I suppose it is," Isabella responded with a smirk. She opened the package, allowing a net to spring out and trap Doofenshmirtz. He let out a surprised yelp. "So, Doofenshmirtz… you have some explaining to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yeah, sorry about the wait _ Things have been hectic around here, and I haven't had much time to write. And also, I wasn't sure if I should make the chapter longer or not. Grrr, indecisiveness. Once again, thanks for the reviews.**

"Catch up with you in a minute, Stacy!"

As Phineas walked up to the door, Stacy headed in the opposite direction. She and Candace were planning on having dinner with Jeremy and Coltrane.

"Hey, what happened over there?" Candace asked, stepping outside to confront Phineas. She sounded more concerned than annoyed. "Ferb looked upset, but he wouldn't say anything about it, as usual. Did something dangerous happen?"

"No," Phineas responded. "I'm… not sure, really. But everything should be fine when we finish the project tomorrow." Candace was about to comment, but then she realized what Phineas had said. The project wasn't done! Which meant it was still in Isabella's backyard… ready to be uncovered before dinner! She smirked. This time, the boys would definitely be busted.

"Okay… see ya later!" After Phineas went inside, Candace closed the door and ran to catch up with her friend.

"So, do you think Coltrane will like my new—hey!" Stacy exclaimed after Candace yanked her in an unexpected direction.

"We need to stop by Isabella's first," she explained hastily. "It'll only take a minute."

"So… this machine will reconstruct anything I tell it to?" Isabella asked, intrigued.

"Well, of course, that's what I built it for," Doofenshmirtz explained. He wriggled around on the floor, trying to break free of the Fireside Girl netting. Isabella smirked. She punched in a few coordinates and fired the Reconstruct-inator out the window. The beam reached all the way to her backyard, striking the bed sheet she had used to cover Phineas and Ferb's Nutrition-izer.

Candace and Stacy were too busy climbing the fence to notice anything. "Is this even legal?" Stacy asked hesitantly.

"It's not important," Candace countered. She pointed to the bed sheet. "There it is! Let's check it out." Stacy reluctantly followed the redhead across the yard. When Candace pulled the sheet away, the first thing Stacy noticed was a small box with some kind of antenna at the top.

"What do you think that does?" Stacy asked, reaching for the device. Candace was confused at first, but then she recognized the box.

"Stacy, wait!" But she was too late. Stacy touched the antenna, suddenly shrinking until she was two inches tall.

"Of course, right after reconstruction, the whatever-it-is will be extremely fragile," Doofenshmirtz continued. Isabella took a second to process this information, and her grin widened.

"Candace? What's going on!?"

"Don't worry, Stacy… you just need to touch the thing again," Candace said. She reached for her tiny friend, but in her haste she tripped over a blade of grass. Her hand veered off course and smashed the shrinking box to pieces. "…Okay, now you can worry…"

"Um… can you let me out of this now? I think I'm starting to chafe," Doofenshmirtz whined.

"Sure," Isabella answered with false sincerity. She hit a few buttons on the remote, causing a laser to disintegrate the net holding Doofenshmirtz. A second beam from the Mime-inator trapped him once again. He leapt at Isabella, but collided with the inside of an invisible box. "You still can't leave the building, though. I can't have you ruining my plans."

Doofenshmirtz scoffed while rubbing his injured nose. "You're a little girl, what kind of schemes could you possibly have?"

Isabella glared, sending shivers down Heinz's spine. "For too long, I've been worrying about the well-being of others. All the Fireside Girls care about are earning patches and helping the community. Nobody ever asks what Isabella is doing, or if Isabella wants anything… Nobody except him…" She took a second to fantasize, but her trip to Phineas-land was short. "So, it's about time I got something I wanted. The smartest, dreamiest boy in the Tri-State Area… Phineas Flynn. Together, nothing will stop us from ruling the universe!" She let out a maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the room. Doofenshmirtz was amazed, and slightly terrified.

"…I wonder if this is what Perry feels like whenever I go off on one of my rants," he muttered.

Isabella was walking towards the Reconstruct-inator, but Doofenshmirtz's words stopped her. "Come again?"

"Oh, Perry the Platypus… he's just my nemesis, that's all. He's in the closet, if you want to meet him."

"The platypus?" she repeated. Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She only knew one semi-aquatic mammal named Perry, and he lived across the street. She walked over to the closet door and threw it open. "…You're kidding me." She picked up Perry and examined him closely. "It's a pretty good replica, but…"

"Replica!? He's just frozen! That's all it is. Remember the Freezeanator?"

Isabella was dumbfounded. It made perfect sense. Perry disappeared every day, and always returned before the day was done.

"…Waaait a minute… I'm starting to think you already know him," Doofenshmirtz proposed.

"There's one way to find out," Isabella replied, readying her cell phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well… summer may belong to me, but I haven't been using it very effectively. Now that I have my story back, that can finally change. And all of that Phinabella in Paris and during the super-awesome finale served as some great inspiration. =P**

The phone rang, and Phineas answered.

"Hey Candace, how's it going?"

"Phineas, you have some serious explaining to do," Candace hissed into her cell phone. With her other hand, she lifted Stacy to the receiver.

"What's the idea, leaving a shrinking machine just sitting around?" Stacy demanded.

"…I have no idea what you're talking about," Phineas replied.

"Darn, the line is busy," Isabella muttered. "Oh well, I have more important things to worry about." Then she glanced at her phone and noticed the time. "Hm… is it that late? I should be getting back home for dinner. I guess evil can wait one more night." She put down Perry and walked over to the Reconstruct-inator. With a few keystrokes, she brought to life another one of Phineas and Ferb's past inventions, the Photo-Transporter.

"What? Come on! You were so close," Doofenshmirtz complained. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"As long as he's frozen, it doesn't matter," Isabella countered. "…That, and I just don't like you." She snapped a picture of herself with her phone and checked the settings on the Photo-Transporter's computer screen. She smirked. "This should work perfectly." She uploaded her picture to the machine, and just as she had planned, she was zapped onto the teleport pad. She walked back to the controls and zeroed in on her backyard. "See you tomorrow," she said casually, throwing Doofenshmirtz a fiendishly innocent smile. Then she stepped onto the teleport pad and disappeared.

Perry made a muffled chattering sound.

Doofenshmirtz sat with his back against the invisible wall and glared down at the platypus. "A lot of help you were," he muttered.

"So Stacy's two inches tall? That could be a problem," Phineas said.

"It's already a problem! Jeremy and Coltrane are expecting us. To be normal sized!" Even over the phone, Phineas could tell Candace's breathing was heavy.

"I'm sorry, Candace… it would take a few hours for us to come up with a solution..." Phineas winced when he heard Candace's desperate cry. She started complaining again, but Phineas hung up.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ferb asked with his usual nonchalance. Phineas sighed and took a seat on the bed next to his stepbrother.

"Yeah… today could've gone a whole lot better," he admitted. He looked at Ferb. "So, you really didn't do anything to Isabella?"

"Of course not," Ferb protested. "She can be a little bothersome at times, but I would never hurt a friend."

Phineas smiled. "Then I believe you," he said. "Isabella must have been mistaken." Ferb gave him a skeptical look. "…You don't think she lied on purpose, do you?" Ferb shrugged, but it seemed that he thought of it as a possibility. "She did seem to be acting a little weird after the incident… Maybe we should go back and talk to her."

"Boys, dinner!" Linda Flynn called.

"Right after dinner," Phineas continued. They headed for the door, but then Phineas stopped. "Hey wait a minute… shouldn't Perry be back by now?" That's when they heard a familiar chatter from outside. Ferb swung the door open, revealing a small platypus-shaped android. Of course, it was so well constructed that Phineas and Ferb couldn't tell the difference. "Hey, Perry! Where have you been?"

"Good job on that android duplicate, Carl," Major Monogram said.

"Thanks, sir."

"Now all we need to do is call for backup and retrieve Agent P."

"Um, sir…"

"Let me guess. None of our agents are available." Carl nodded, and Major Monogram sighed. "Have we checked with the other divisions?"

"…I'll do that now, sir." Carl rushed over to the video screen and put in a call to one Wanda Acronym.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I promised two chapters on my next update, so here's the second one. I can't wait to see what happens after this. =O**

"Well that's just great," Candace whined, gesturing wildly with her free hand while trying not to shake Stacy around too much. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well first, you need to calm down," Stacy said, although she almost had to shout for Candace to hear her. "Then, I think we should call Coltrane and Jeremy, and tell them we can't make it."

"I guess you're right… Oh, I hope Jeremy understands…"

"Candace, you've got a really complicated life, especially when your brothers are involved. I'm sure Jeremy is used to that by now."

Candace nodded, put Stacy on her shoulder, and made the call. After hanging up and allowing Jeremy's voice to linger in her mind for a few seconds, she turned to the half-removed bed sheet. "So, what's so important that it has to be hidden away?"

As Candace started to pull the covering off, Isabella appeared a few feet behind her. The girl's eyes widened and she backed away quietly. Stacy saw her and flicked Candace's ear. Candace turned around and saw Isabella. The three of them froze for a second.

"Isabella? How did you…?"

She didn't feel like explaining, and she new Candace and Stacy would only cause trouble. Fortunately, she had brought a few of Doofenshmirtz's portable "inator"s with her. She took the Slow-motion-inator out of her pocket and fired the small device at the redhead. Candace's eyes widened very, very slowly.

"Isabeeeellaaaaaa?"

"I had a feeling you'd be snooping around," Isabella sneered. "You have a habit of trying to ruin Phineas's plans. What kind of sister are you, anyway?"

"Isabella, what's gotten into you?" Stacy exclaimed, climbing on top of Candace's head. Isabella just smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied sweetly. "I'm just being myself. Is that so wrong?" Candace ran slowly toward her, reaching for the Slow-motion-inator, but Isabella casually sidestepped. "Okay, maybe it is. But why should I care?" She fired the weapon again, slowing Candace down even more. Gone was the sugary façade. Now, Isabella's voice filled with unnatural malice. "I'm done playing the accommodating princess." She snatched Stacy off of Candace's head and held her like a doll. "Tomorrow, I will make Phineas Flynn my prince, and the entire world will bow down before our brilliance!"

If anyone else had uttered these words, Stacy would have jumped into action immediately. Well, probably not _immediately_. After all, the thought of Phineas as a prince threw her for a loop. She stared, stupefied, at the maniacal look on Isabella's face. Something was terribly wrong with this picture.

"I know what you're thinking… 'Oh no, poor little Bella has lost her marbles!' But really, I've just changed my perspective about life. I'm…"

"Okay, quit monologuing and let us go already!" Stacy shouted. "Did Phineas put you up to this?"

Isabella lifted Stacy up to eye level so she could glare at her more closely. "Come now, Stacy… dolls don't make demands." She took her ribbon out of her hair and quickly tied it around Stacy's mouth. Then she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of slow-motion Candace, uploading the picture back to the DEI building. Before she could begin to protest, Candace disappeared. Stacy's eyes widened. Isabella giggled. "Don't worry, she's fine… for now." She turned and headed for the house. As she opened the door, her dog, Pinky, pulled off his agent hat and pretended to be asleep. His wrist communicator crackled quietly. Isabella didn't give him a second look on the way to her room.

"Agent P? Agent P, report!"

Pinky replaced his hat and growled quietly at the woman on his wrist.

"Was that your owner? I don't believe I've ever seen anything so evil… You have to free those hostages, and find out what she's done with the other Agent P."

Pinky gave Admiral Acronym a look of disbelief as he quivered.

"I know, she's usually such a sweet girl… While you're at it, you might want to find the cause of her… sudden insanity. That way, we might not have to prosecute her."

At this, Pinky saluted. He knew the mission would be hard to accomplish without revealing his secret identity, but it was a risk he had to take to save Isabella.

"Isa! What are you doing? Dinner is… aye!" Ms. Garcia-Shapiro almost tripped over Pinky. She got control of herself and spun across the hallway, giving Pinky time to get rid of his hat. "Oi, Chihuahua, don't scare me like that!"

Pinky barked in apology and snuck away, tail between his legs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: It feels good to be updating this story again. Admittedly, this is kind of a transition chapter. The day is over, and despite all of the weirdness, the adults will still be clueless. =P**

Doofenshmirtz snored loudly inside his invisible prison. Perry wished he could move to cover his ears. Fortunately, the sound of the Photo-Transporter jarred the evil scientist awake. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"What… who are you? Why do people keep invading my home? Not cool, people!" Candace slowly raised her eyebrow at the strange man in a lab coat. "Wait… you look familiar… where have I seen you before?" Perry couldn't see what was happening, but decided to play it safe and keep pretending to be a toy. "Let me see… weren't you a girl scout? Or… maybe I saw you at a restaurant? WAIT! I know! You're Perry the Teenage Girl! That's right, isn't it? But wait, you don't have the hat…" Candace took a few minutes to roll her eyes. She was obviously dealing with a deranged lunatic.

* * *

After finishing dinner and heading back to her room, Isabella's phone rang. She was delighted to see Phineas's name on her caller ID. "Hey Phineas," she greeted in her usual sugary sweet tone. Stacy tried shouting from the dollhouse on the floor, but she was way too quiet to be heard, and Isabella had sealed all of the exits.

"Hey Isabella," Phineas replied jovially. "I was just wondering about what happened today. Ferb said he didn't do anything to you, and I believe him."

Isabella's attitude soured a bit. "Well… We were both working, I turned around, and something pushed me over."

"So it might _not _have been Ferb?"

"Maybe… but he was the only other person there," Isabella protested.

"What did it feel like?"

"It hurt, I remember that much." Isabella wrapped an arm around herself uncomfortably. "It might have been some kind of laser…"

"But Ferb didn't have a laser," Phineas countered. "He had a few sonic devices, but nothing too flashy."

"Okay, I guess I was a little hasty," Isabella admitted. "Could you please just give it a rest?"

Phineas blinked. "Isabella, are you okay?"

Isabella realized she had let her anger get the best of her. "…Sorry, Phineas. I'm fine. I'll explain the whole thing to my mom tomorrow, and then we can continue the project."

"Sounds good," Phineas replied happily. "Oh, and that reminds me… Did you happen to see Candace or Stacy in your backyard, by any chance?"

Isabella froze for a second. If those two didn't return home, it would cause a major panic. "Yes, actually. They stopped by to let me know about their plans. Candace is thinking about staying at Stacy's for the night." There, she thought… now all she needed to do was call Dr. Hirano and tell her that Stacy would be staying at Candace's, and the problem would be avoided. "By the way, you guys found Perry, right?"

"Yep, right on schedule," Phineas announced. The mechanical Perry growled to affirm his presence. "So, see you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it. Goodnight, Phineas." Isabella hung up and sighed dreamily. It had been a close call, but her plan was still on track.

Ferb raised a curious eyebrow.

"She said Candace would be staying over at Stacy's, but didn't mention anything about Stacy being small… You might be right, Ferb." Phineas sighed in discontent. "Isabella is keeping secrets from us."

* * *

Doofenshmirtz quickly grew bored of watching Candace try to run toward the exit. It had been three hours already, and she had moved about as many feet. He opened one eye and saw her in virtually the same position. "Wow, my Slow-motion-inator really did a number on you," he commented. Then he looked at Perry and chuckled. Perry responded with a glare. "What? She'll be fine. Unlike you, her sleep cycles and metabolism are slowed down, not just her movement. Ironic, isn't it? She's still moving, you're frozen, and you're the one who'll be tired and starving in the morning. …Of course, I'm trapped in an invisible box… which is almost as bad…" He sighed. "Ya know what, I'm just gonna stop talking." The sigh turned into a yawn, and soon enough, Doofenshmirtz was back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know, I know. Sorry. It's not that I've given up or caught writer's block, but school is back in full swing, and for the first time ever, I'm really overscheduled. Who knew being cast in a college play would be so time consuming… Meh… In my free time, I'm either studying or goofing off. …But mostly goofing off. ^^; I can't say that I'll pick up the pace, either. But don't give up hope! I WILL finish this story. Eventually.**

The next morning, Isabella yawned and stretched. She was rested and ready to enact her diabolical plan. First, she had to return to the DEI building and make a few preparations. She got dressed, checked her dollhouse to make sure Stacy hadn't escaped, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. All the while, Pinky pretended to be asleep. After she left, he immediately donned his agent hat and snuck over to the dollhouse. He carefully lifted the roof, reached in, and scooped up the miniaturized Stacy. She woke with a start, but Pinky quickly tied a miniature blindfold around her eyes.

"Whoah! What's going on? Where are you taking me!" Stacy pounded furiously on Pinky's paw, but he didn't let go. Instead, he pushed the dollhouse over, revealing a secret entrance to his lair. He jumped down the chute, and the dollhouse moved back into place.

* * *

The Photo-Transporter fired up. Doofenshmirtz opened his eyes, and then quickly closed them again.

"What's the matter, Doctor? Too much cuteness?" Isabella smiled deviously as she stepped off the teleport pad.

"I've just had enough of you and your sugary sweet brand of evil. Seriously, you're giving villains a bad name!"

Isabella giggled. "First of all, I'm sure you did a pretty good job of that yourself. And second, I bet you'll eat those words once you see my plan in action," she replied, stepping over to the Copy-and-Paste-inator. She gave the machine a quick, thorough inspection before turning it on and jumping into the copy chamber. Candace watched with intrigue and horror as a second Isabella materialized.

Doofenshmirtz stared, dumbfounded. "…Congratulations. You copied yourself. How are you supposed to take over the world with just two of you? Come on!" The doctor hit his forehead against the invisible box.

As the original Isabella climbed out of the machine, the clone stared at Doofenshmirtz, conveying a strange combination of pity and contempt with her gaze. "Really… it amazes me that you could create all of these wonderful toys with such little imagination."

"Why thank you, I… hey…" As Doofenshmirtz wrapped his head around the antagonistic comment, Isabella teleported away.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb walked into Isabella's backyard and found the girl waiting for them.

"Hey, guys," she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas replied. "Before we get started, I wanted to talk to you for a second." Ferb got the message and wandered over to the half-finished Nutritionizer, ignoring their conversation.

Isabella wasn't sure whether she should be ecstatic or suspicious. Had Phineas figured out her game? "Okay… What about?"

Phineas led her farther away from Ferb and the project. "There are a few things, actually. Candace called us last night." Isabella's eyes widened.

* * *

The other Isabella got to work moving Candace into the closet. She didn't get very far. A spinning hat flew by in front of her, nearly taking off Candace's nose. Isabella spun around and saw her own Chihuahua catch the hat. Pinky glared at her. She stared at him in disbelief, then looked at Stacy on the ground next to him.

"Pinky! What are you…" Pinky lunged at her before she finished her exclamation. She dodged, pulled out the Slow-motion-inator, and fired a few shots. Pinky avoided her and kept running across the room.

"Whaaaaaaaaat's goooooooooooooooooooing ooooooooooooon?…" Candace turned slowly, and Pinky made sure to keep out of her line of sight. A blast from the Slow-motion-inator hit her, making her movement almost completely imperceptible. Isabella pulled out the universal remote and tried stopping her dog with various inator's spread throughout the room. But Pinky was too quick. He made it to the switch on the wall and flicked on the Gigantinator, aiming it at Stacy. Isabella watched the beam fly past her and hit Candace's friend, returning Stacy to normal size. She was, of course, still blindfolded.

"Alright, that's it," Isabella hissed. She used the remote to aim the Turn-Everything-Evil-inator outside. Pinky sprinted toward her desperately, but couldn't reach her before she pushed the button.

* * *

"Listen Phineas, I can explain," the original Isabella declared. "I… I…" She looked into Phineas' confused eyes and felt trapped. But then a beam of energy struck the boy, and Isabella smiled victoriously. "I've been trying to get you to see things my way," she explained. "So, are you ready to join me?"

Phineas looked at the girl in astonishment. Then, slowly, his face darkened and he broke out into an evil grin. "Yes. Yes I am."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry, I know I've been away for too long… But summer vacation is about to start up again, and it's the perfect time to revive the story =D …In a few days. Still, I want people to know that I DO care, and the next chapter will be written, so… I'll post a few paragraphs, just to entice you. =P Have a great summer, everyone!**

**EDIT: I WILL finish this chapter, even if I have to do it in segments! Here's another update to keep you guys happy while I try and find time to scheme. Bwahahaha.  
**

Ferb spun around and saw Phineas and Isabella standing next to each other. The girl looked ready to kill, but Phineas maintained a cool expression as he spoke. "So, what were we doing out here, again?"

"I believe we were trying to end world hunger," Isabella reminded him with a sneer.

"Funny," Phineas replied. "Because I think the world could use a lot MORE hunger." He smirked as the idea began to form. "Why should we help the rest of the world when we could take advantage of its weakness? With some simple modifications, the Nutrition-izer could become…" He paused and struck a dramatic pose. "…The MAL-Nutrition-izer! Mwahahaha!"

Isabella watched him with adoration. "I couldn't have said it better," she fawned. "But first, we have to take care of your silly stepbrother."

Ferb was dumbstruck by Phineas' sudden transformation, disturbed by Isabella's twisted affection, and horrified by the perverse plan that had been formulated so quickly. He prepared to defend himself, physically and mentally.

"Not yet, Isabella," Phineas cautioned. "His knowledge and skills could prove invaluable to us if we simply turned him to our side." Ferb kept up his guard, but waited for Isabella's response.

Isabella was taken aback, but did her best to recover. There was no room for Ferb in _her_ vision of the future. "We… can't do that. The Turn-Everything-Evil-inator is out of power," she bluffed.

Phineas sighed and gave Ferb a remorseful look. "Ah, well. Best to get rid of him now, then… he'd only try and stop us otherwise."

Those were the words that Isabella had been waiting for. Without hesitation, she pulled out a portable Erase-inator and fired it at Ferb. The green-haired boy leapt out of the way, letting the beam hit and vaporize his toolbox. Phineas stepped in to block Ferb's escape. To the redhead's surprise, Ferb sprouted mechanical wings and took to the sky. Isabella shot off a few more blasts, but Ferb used his aerial agility to keep from being sent to another dimension.

"Darn," Isabella cursed. Then, "You guys have jetpacks?"

"I had no idea he went through with that project," Phineas admitted. "It was a bit unimaginative… but apparently, useful. Oh well." He smirked at Isabella, and she returned a flirtatious grin. "Let's get back to taking over the world."

Isabella's smile faded. "What about Ferb? We have to be sure he can't interfere."

Phineas smiled knowingly. "Don't worry about him, Isabella… I've got some surprises of my own."


End file.
